


Sick Day

by hanorganaas



Category: Glee
Genre: Caring Finn, Character Study, Community: hc_bingo, Cooking, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Minor Illness, Multi, Stomach virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt contracts a stomach bug that plagues Dalton, Finn decides to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by **HC_Bingo** using the "Minor Illness Square"
> 
> Written in loving Memory of Cory Monteith.

As much as Finn got used to the idea of sharing a room with Kurt his curse of light sleeping plagued him. Finn woke up in the middle of the night to the loud pitter patter of feet rushing towards the bathroom. He shrugged it off thinking that Kurt really had to pee or something of the sort but the moment his head hit the pillow Finn heard the sound of gagging coming from the bathroom.

He shot up ran as fast as his feet could carry him to find Kurt hunched over the toilet vomiting.

"Hey man are you alright?" Finn asked slowly approaching him. At this point living with Kurt and being in Glee club with him, Finn sensed he'd be the type to be snippy during an ailment.

Kurt turned his head towards Finn, eyes red and bloodshot, possibly the stomach pain gave him difficulty sleeping. The usual exuberance in his face was gone, despite his face was somewhat red from most likely being feverish.

"I'm having a bad reaction to the dinner Blaine cooked for me," Kurt said harshly, "his cooking sucks."

Finn raised an eyebrow. He could tell immediately Kurt was lying.

"Last week you said it was amazing," Finn said, "what was it you said you had....a foodgasm?"

There was a loud rumbling sound. Moments later Kurt was hunched over the toilet again hurling up whatever he had at Blaine's house. 

"Bad reaction to food my ass," Finn grumbled before turning his head towards the stairs. "BURT!" 

Kurt spat up a bit of bile that crept up his throat before raising his hand waving it at Finn to stop. 

"Don't please don't," Kurt said hoarsely as he crawl over to Finn and grabbed his pjs by the knees, "I have to go to school tomorrow! The Warbler's are having an audition to lead the team during the spring assembly at school! It's Gaga Finn, GAGA!"

"So you are willing to go to school looking like the walking dead for a Lady Gaga solo?" Finn said tilting his head further.

"Yes Finn," Kurt said desperate and hoarsely as he buried his head in his stepbrother's knees "I need this solo!"

"Grilled Jesus you are worse than Rachel sometimes," Finn responded, "this is for your own good bro...BURT!"

"Stop it!" Kurt said before his stomach rumbled again causing him to crawl to the toilet.

The lights abruptly went on. Seeing Burt there was almost a relief, because Finn was most likely not going to get through to him.

"Finn is everything alright?" Burt asked before seeing Kurt's prone form hunching over the toilet, "aw Christ he caught it."

"Caught what?" Finn asked surveying the scene. Burt had knelt down next to his son and started rubbing his back as he started hurling again. 

"Got the notice today," Burt sighed, "there's a nasty bug going around Dalton, good news is Kurt should recover in a day or so." He felt Kurt's forehead, "he's burning up...definitely staying home tomorrow.....I'll call your mother...see if she can come home from her trip early."

"But my-" Kurt began.

"Kiddo there are plenty of opportunities for Lady Gaga solos," Burt responded slowly, "I'll have to close up shop tomorrow, if business hasn't suffered enough when I had my medical sabbatical....but hey it's worth it."

"Um I can take care of him," Finn said with a small smile, it was the least he could do. He felt a bit distant to Kurt since he went to Dalton. Maybe Finn missed his lively presence there. He didn't mind spending extra time with with him. Besides he kind of owed Burt for making his mom happy.

"That's a nice gesture Finn but you have school," Burt said, "and with all the activities you engage in I don't think you afford a day off."

But Finn wasn't going to back off.

"I have no tests or quizzes," He began, "it's off season for all my sports and regionals aren't for another two months....this isn't the first time I did something like this. Who do you think took care of mom before you came along."

Burt sighed as Kurt heaved out another round of vomit. Finn couldn't help but cringe as the choking and gagging became more violent.

"You are going to keep on insisting this aren't you?" Burt asked.

"Yup," Finn responded sternly.

"Fine," Burt said, "I've got this for now. Head to bed. You are going to need your rest. This one is high maintenance when he's sick, if he isn't high maintenance enough."

Kurt lifted his head.

"Shut up Dad," he hissed.

"See what I mean."

Finn could help but chuckle,

"Challenge accepted."

\---------------- 

Burt woke Finn up about an hour later than he would usually wake up. He looked over to see Kurt curled up asleep. He looked peaceful for now but at some point he would probably wake up and hurl again.

"Alright kid I am off to work," Burt said, "you don't need to worry about Kurt sneaking off. I pretty much put out a warning Kurt may try to sneak in. I would grab one of the buckets upstairs so he doesn't have to keep running up to use the toilet If you need anything give me a call." 

Finn only stretched and saluted as Burt made his way out the door. 

\-------------------

After following Burt's suggestion to get a bucket for for Kurt, the first thing Finn did was research on foods Kurt could eat without yacking. With his computer on the counter Finn grabbed a banana and some yogurt. He placed it on a tray when his cellphone rang.

"Hello," he said groggily as he was still waking up.

"Where are you?" It was Rachel.

"Not even a good morning," He said rolling his eyes and resting his hand on the counter.

"Our assignment for Glee club is due today," she said frantically, "we practiced our duet for As Long as You're Mine..for hours there better be a good reason you are not here."

"Kurt's sick," Finn responded as he got a spoon from the cupboard and placed it next to the yogurt, "stomach virus Mom's away, Burt can't spend another day away from the shop, I elected to take care of him."

"Well that's a good reason," Rachel said calming down on the other line, "send him my love what should I tell Mr. Schue? You're sick? Or the truth?"

"The truth," Finn responded, "He still worried about Kurt so I think he will let that slide."

"Right," Rachel said, "well send Kurt my love."

"I will...Love you."

"Love you too."

\-------------------- 

Kurt was vomiting into the bucket when Finn came down with a tray of his breakfast, Gatorade and pepto bismol. He rested it gently on the nightstand and ran to Kurt's side. Finn ran his hand down his stepbrother's bare back (probably because he was so damn hot) just as Burt did hours ago. 

It wasn't as violent this time nor was it as long. A sign that Kurt was hitting recovery. 

"I forgive you for taking my glory moment by calling my dad," Kurt said catching his breath, "I don't think I would have survived pretending to do this all day...ugh....Blaine must have superman's immune system he texted me saying only a handful of people came to Dalton today....and he was the only one in the Warbler's to survive the virus....also the audition was canceled."

"Well that's a good thing right," Finn said patting him on the back. He got up from the side of the bed and picked up the tray, "so I did my research and according to to the sites Yogurt and Bananas are good for stomach viruses." He then waved his hand, "I also have an electrolyte beverage and some medicine."

Kurt smirked and laid back against the pillows he propped up for himself.

"You know when I expected breakfast in bed I imagined it to be romantic." He said closing his eyes.

Finn only laughed and rested the tray on his lap.

"Unfortunately Kurt Hummel one of the first horrible realities of life you learn," He said, "Life isn't like the movies. But I promise when you chicken soup using my mom's dynamite recipe I'll try to make it a bit more alluring."

Kurt only smiled and took a bite of of his Yogurt.

"I am looking forward to it."

\---------------- 

Finn laid the ingredients for the soup out on the kitchen table. It took him about an hour and a half to get everything he needed since he got Puck to bring him some chicken and chicken broth. After ten minutes of Puck calling him Mother Teresa of Lima, Ohio, Finn watched his friend leave and went straight to work. 

With the sound of an odd mix of Lady Gaga and show tunes blaring downstairs, he barely got through chopping up the onions without tearing up before the doorbell rang.

He raised an eyebrow, wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and reached for the door. There was a boy a bit shorter than Kurt standing in the doorway. His hair was slicked back and wearing the indistinguishable Dalton Uniform. He had flowers and a cd in one hand while the other rested at his side.

"Finn Hudson?" He said.

"Yup," Finn responded leaning against the doorway.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine, the man Finn heard so much about, said letting out a hand for him to shake, "I'm Kurt's friend."

"Oh yeah Kurt had plenty of things to say about you," Finn responded as he took Blaine's hand firmly and shook it.

"Hopefully good," Blaine responded blushing, "anyway I know you are busy taking care of your stepbrother and I am sure Kurt isn't feeling up for talking so I thought I would leave these things for him."

He handed Finn the flowers and the Mixtape.

"Of course," He said.

"Send Kurt my well wishes," Blaine grinned before turning heels.

As he made his way to the car that had driven him here, Finn nodded his head in an approval. He really liked this Blaine Anderson.

\---------------------

"For me?" Kurt said as Finn put a bouquet of colorful petunias into an intricately decorated pot. Kurt was starting to look less feverish (maybe from the cloth on his forehead) and he was sitting up. "How did you know I like Petunias?"

"Wasn't me," Finn responded putting the vase on the night table."Blaine brought them." He threw the CD on the bed, "he even made a mixtape....Kurt I think he likes you...a lot."

"You think?" Kurt asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think," Finn responded with a chuckle, "I believe."

\-------------

It took about two hours to cook the soup. During that time Finn caught up on his homework that was emailed to him and Rachel called to tell him what he missed today.

Apparently he missed Coach Sylvester having a meltdown when one of her girls were caught in the parking lot smoking. But he didn't mind. This break with reality to take care of his stepbrother was something he needed. Besides it felt good putting care and effort into the soup in an effort to make his stepbrother feel better.

He made sure everything was perfect, from the right measure of ingredients to making sure he stirred the pot every ten minutes or so. When the timer rang he took a sip and nodded his head. Perfect just how mother made it. 

\-------------

Kurt was watching a movie on the couch when Finn came downstairs with two trays of soup. One for himself and one for Kurt. The sight on screen was indistinguishable. There was a man in a cloak and a mask dragging a girl in while around a dungeon.

" _Phantom of the Opera_?" Finn asked.

"Didn't know you knew your broadway," Kurt said as Finn rested the tray on his lap.

"Have you met my girlfriend?" Finn retorted.

Kurt only chuckled before looking nostalgic. He must have missed McKinley and New Directions even with the bullies that drove him out. The feeling was mutual. His presence obviously had an impact on the group. 

"Feeling better?" Finn said taking a spot next to Kurt and taking a bite of the soup.

"Hadn't puked in three hours..that's a good sign right,." Kurt said putting his spoon in the broth stirring a little before putting it in his mouth. He made a delighted sound before giving a thumbs up, "this is good soup."

"Mom's secret recipe," Finn said, "stick around and she'll teach you."

They sat in silence eating their meals, watching the movie. Finn saw this movie with Rachel thousands of times. He already knew what was going to happen, and it was going to be a happy ending for Raoul and Christine and a shitty ending for the Phantom. They got to the part where the Phantom attacked the bastard stagehand before Kurt finally spoke.

"You know you didn't have to do this for me." 

Finn took the tray and rested it on the side table. 

"Dude how many times have I told you," He said, "we're Furt, we're always gonna be Furt even if I don't know Zombies take over Lima and we have start killing them with Machetes." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that. "Anyway point is we're brothers now and brothers don't just throw around baseballs and talk about girls or boys. We take care of each other."

"Well I am glad you decided to take care of me," Kurt said looking at the screen. Christine and Raoul just finished making out before the Phantom came out all pissy, "We barely get to spend to time together since I transferred...even if I was incapacitated for half the day."

"Well you seem better now," Finn chimed reaching for the Gatorade he brought down for himself, "thanks to the best nurse in Lima."

"Someone's vain," Kurt responded rolling his eyes.

"Anyway," Finn continued, "we still got all night...we can still hang out." 

"If you don't mind Broadway movies," Kurt said.

"Well this is about getting better," Finn nodded looking at the screen before longing and sneaking his hand behind Kurt, "bring on the show tunes."

\----------------------------

By the time Burt Hummel came downstairs it was close to midnight. The basement was dark with the infamous "Seasons of Love" verse playing on a loop. His eyes scanned the room before finding the boys on the couch.

It was really a cheesey heart melting sight. Both of them were dead asleep. Both were upright, Finn's arm was wrapped protectively around Kurt's small body. Both of their heads knocked against each other as they rested on each other's . They both looked obviously satisfied in their position.

Wanting to capture the moment Burt whipped out his cell phone and snapped picture before sending it to Carole, who would probably gush and show it to friends.

Slowly and surely he made his way up the stairs, with one last look he mused:

"Well Carole was right about that kid, smile to light up a room and a heart as big as he is."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to write it where Finn was sick and Kurt was going to take care of him....however with the impending anniversary I decided to flip things around and write a fic that conveyed the essence of both Cory and Finn. I hope this fluffy fic can be therapeutic for those who loved and adored him on this very trying day.


End file.
